


Power Outage

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [20]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jihyun Week 2020, Married Fluff, Movie Night Gone Awry, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: When the power goes out in the midst of their movie night, Jihyun and MC find themselves plunged into a world of shadows and rain. Although disoriented at first, they soon find that they only need the flicker of firelight and each other to have a good night.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Jihyun Week 2020. I chose the prompt Rain!!!!!

They were nearly at the end of their movie, right when the portly detective was in the midst of explaining the motives of the killer and displaying his evidence, when the entire room went dark.

MC sat up, nearly knocking her head against Jihyun’s with the sudden movement.

She twisted in his arms, murmuring her apologies as she stroked his face, pressing kisses to his brow.

“Sorry,” she breathed, meeting his starlit eyes in the otherwise darkened room. “Are you okay?”  
He chuckled, his hands coming up to cup her face, his fingers twinning in her hair. “How can I not be when I’m with you?”  
MC was suddenly very thankful for the darkness, if only so Jihyun couldn’t see the blush creeping up her face.

It didn’t matter how many years they had been married, her husband’s sweet, gentle words never failed to make her flustered.

“You are far too sweet for your own good,” she said, leaning so close their foreheads brushed together.

“Hardly,” he murmured, tipping his head back, his lips barely a breath from her own.

But before she could close that final distance between them a crack of thunder shattered the air, making them both jump.

MC fell from Jihyun’s lap, nearly tumbling onto the ground. Her husband reached out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close again as blinding lightning sliced across the sky.

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her brow. “At least we know why the power went out.”

MC snorted, peeling away from his embrace to stand, walking towards the window across the room. To stare at the millions upon millions of raindrops cascading from the velvet darkness of the sky, with only the barest of starlight and moonbeams to set them aglow as they fell, like the world was drowning in crystals and stardust.

Behind her, MC heard Jihyun whine, and she couldn’t help but smile as the sound of their blankets rustling filled her ears, followed by his feet against the floor as he came towards her. And then his arms were around her waist, his face pressed against the crook of her neck, and her smile grew wider.

“I was coming back,” she breathed, blinking as lightning flashed across the sky in a blinding explosion of light.

“I know,” he said, his arms growing tighter. “But I wanted to hold you.”

She rested her hands over his, stroking the back of his hands gently as they watched the rain crashing down around the world.

“We should probably check if anything is working,” she murmured, leaning back against his chest, sinking into the warmth of his embrace.

“We should,” he agreed, although neither of them moved, content to stand like that for a long, long while.

It wasn’t until MC’s stomach made a quiet gurgling did Jihyun pull away, chuckling.

“Why don’t we get something to eat, before your stomach becomes louder than the storm.”

Now it was MC’s turn to whine, pouting at him despite the shadows cloaking the house.

“I know you’re pouting,” he said, sounding amused as he took her hand. “And it won’t work.”

“That’s only because it’s  _ dark _ ,” she grumbled, squeezing his hand as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Well why don’t we light some candles then. And then we can decide how powerful your pout is.”

“Oh it is  _ quite _ powerful.”

Jihyun hummed, but he didn’t try to deny it, instead just pulling her hand towards him and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Right before he ran into a wall.

Jihyun slammed into the wall next to the kitchen entrance, his shouts aligning with another crack of thunder, his expression of pain illuminated by the lightning.

“ _ Jihyun!” _ MC shouted, pulling him backwards and running her hands over his face, looking for any sort of bruise or cut in the stormy darkness.

“Jihyun, are you okay?”

He winced, his hands moving to cover hers. “I’m alright. Although I think we should probably get some candles lit so there’s a bit of light.”

MC nodded, standing on her toes to kiss his brow. “Of course, love. You already walk into walls enough when there’s light.”

She couldn’t  _ quite _ make out his expression, but she could hear Jihyun’s pout as he spoke. “I don’t walk into walls that much.”

“Jihyun there’s a dent in the wall in our bedroom where you’ve smacked your head against it.”

He made a quiet whining sound, and MC couldn’t help pressing another kiss to his face, threading her fingers through his hair for a moment.

“I’m sorry for teasing,” she said, trailing a line of kisses down his jaw. “I love you.”

He snorted, but his arms wrapped around her waist, and he leaned closer, tilting his head so his lips brushed against hers for the barest of moments.

“I don’t think you are,” he breathed, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m a little sorry.”

Jihyun chuckled. “ _ Well _ . Let’s just make sure I don’t run into any more walls.”

Although he did in fact run into at least 2 more walls, and MC managed to bump into the table so many times that they were sure to have matching bruises in the next few days.

They collected as many candles as they could, some half-used or nearly new, in scents of fresh laundry and flower petals and vanilla and cedar and cinnamon. MC piled them all on the kitchen table, their delicate scents filling her senses as she tossed their lids to the side. Jihyun came up beside her, the quiet  _ click _ of the lighter in his hand somehow deafening between the cracks of thunder.

It took a few tries before flame burst on the tip of the lighter, and for a few moments MC worried that it wouldn’t start at all, that they would be left in the darkness of the storm.

Although it wouldn’t be the worst, not when she could cuddle Jihyun and listen to the sound of the rain against the windows. But she  _ did _ still want to see his face, wanted to be able to peer into her husband’s eyes, and firelight always seemed to cast their world in a soft, cozy light.

But all her worries melted away as a flickering flame bloomed in the darkness. It wavered, powerful and yet so delicate as Jihyun began moving it between the candle wicks, setting each one alight until their kitchen table seemed to glow like a new star.

Pale, golden light washed across the kitchen, sparking against the silver of their appliances and scattering across the wall like shards of starlight. Beside her, Jihyun’s face was limned in the pale light, his eyes seeming to glow as they watched the dancing flames.

He looked a little like an angel, like something out of a dream. Like he was made of sunlight and moonbeams and the firelight that had set the room ablaze. He too, seemed to glow, as though the light that now filled with kitchen was spilling from him, barely more than a whisper of the true brightness that lay in his heart.

MC stepped closer to her husband, wanting to be beside him,  _ needing _ to be as close to him as she could. She reached out, twining her fingers with his, warmth spreading from her heart like she was awash in pure, golden sunlight as he squeezed her hand in return.

And then thunder tore through the air, a deafening peal that she could feel shaking the floor, reaching deep into her bones.

MC jumped, the crack of thunder surprising her so much that she gasped, falling against Jihyun’s chest as terror swept over her.

She clutched at Jihyun’s shirt, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her ears ringing long after the air had grown silent once more.

She felt his hand running through her hair, felt his lips brushing against the top of her head. He massaged small circles against her back, humming softly, and MC felt herself begin to relax again. Felt some of that sudden fear loosening its grip on her heart as Jihyun consoled her gently.

“Hey,” he murmured, his voice so quiet it was nearly drowned out by the crashing of the rain. “Hey, you’re okay. It was just a little thunder.”

MC peeled away, keeping her eyes fixed on his chest, feeling suddenly very silly. But she didn’t pull away entirely, still shaking the tiniest bit, still wanting to stay cradled in the safety of his arms for a few moments more.

Jihyun chuckled, brushing her hair back from her brow. “I didn’t realize you were scared of thunderstorms.”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” she muttered, heat creeping into her face. “It just surprised me. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh love,” he cooed, gently holding his hands over her ears. “Would this help? So you don’t hear the thunder?”

She furrowed her brow. “No, I can still hear perfectly fine-”

“What if I got you some earmuffs, or a big hat to put over your head to hide from the storm?”

MC opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it again. Her mind was reeling as she tried to make sense of Jihyun’s words, as she tried to understand why he was saying them, why his eyes glittered with such delight…

MC narrowed her eyes, something clicking in her mind.

“Jihyun Kim, are you  _ teasing _ me?”

His smile was all the answer she needed.

Maybe she  _ didn’t _ want to be in his arms anymore.

MC tried twisting out of his embrace, trying to pull away from him, but Jihyun only held tighter, nuzzling his face against her neck.

“Love, I’m  _ sorry _ ,” he said, but she could still hear the laughter in his voice. Could still feel his smile against her skin.

“No, babey, I don’t think you are.”

He chuckled, and she felt his lips brush against her skin in the whisper of a kiss before he was pulling away. “I’m a little sorry.”

MC pouted, even as she felt her indignation melting away as she held his gaze. His eyes shone with the flickering firelight

Jihyun’s expression grew softer, and he hummed quietly, cupping her chin with his hand and running his thumb along the line of her jaw.

“What is it?” She asked, her heart fluttering on butterfly wings of silk and gossamer.

The smile that now arced across his face was warm and soft as a sleepy morning kiss. It was gentle, reminding her of the pale light of dawn, like the softness of their blankets against her skin as Jihyun pulled them over their twined forms. It was a smile so gentle, and yet more radiant than all of their candles combined.

“I was just thinking,” he breathed, his voice featherlight. “That I’ve never painted anything by firelight before.”

MC’s heart stumbled, and her breath caught in her throat.

“But I’ve never seen anything quite as enchanting as you illuminated by the firelight,” he continued, his thumb stroking small circles against her cheek. “And I think I’d like to try to capture it.”

“Jihyun…” She breathed, nothing in her mind but the sound of the rain and the light in her husband’s eyes.

“You’re enchanting,” he murmured. “And I can’t help but try to capture your magic through my art.”

MC leaned closer without realizing it, falling back into his embrace, her hands pressed against his chest as he held her close. She could feel his heartbeat against her palm, its steady beat washing through her, drowning out the rain as she curled against her husband.

“Love,” she said, feeling like she was made of stardust. “You are more enchanting than any spell or magic could ever be. And there is no song I could write that would begin to capture that.”

He flushed, but he didn’t duck his head, instead choosing to lean forward, his brow pressed against hers.

“I love you,” he murmured. “I love you with all that I am.”

“I love you, too,” she said, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed him in, as she was enveloped by his smell and his warmth and his arms. “I love you more than there are stars in the sky.”

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed, but neither of them noticed or cared, not when they were holding something so much more important, something so precious in their arms.

Eventually they pulled away to scatter the candles throughout the house, in the kitchen and the living room and their bedroom, perching a few on windowsills so their paths would be lit when they traveled between the rooms.

Then they returned to the kitchen, putting together simple sandwiches in the faint light, crumbs falling to the floor unnoticed as they ate.

Afterwards they returned to the couch, to the dark television screen where the resolution of the murder mystery had been nearly at hand. Although MC didn’t care anymore. Not as Jihyun, awash in the flickering candlelight, tucked her against his chest. Not as he pulled their blankets back over them, making sure they were entirely swathed in the soft material before his arms curled around her waist.

She rested her head against his chest, humming as Jihyun played with her hair. She didn’t need excitement or drama, didn’t need anything big or extravagant or wild.

She just needed this. Needed Jihyun’s arms around her, his fingers in her hair. Needed his heartbeat beneath her hands, needed the blanket so snuggly cocooned around them. All she needed was this little world they had created, just the two of them and the flickering light and the crashing of the rain.

All she needed was  _ this _ , this moment, all the hundreds of moments just like this one, all of them shared with him.

Just this, and she would be happy.


End file.
